Le temps de s'aimer
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Drabble. Elle avait besoin de lui et sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il était à ses côtés.
1. Chapter 1

Premier OS sur le fandom Fairy Tail, ma nouvelle obsession depuis un mois. J'espère que je ne casserai pas trop le délire de tous les fans.

Merci à Cha Darcy de m'avoir relu et corrigée !

* * *

**Le temps de s'aimer**

Il faisait nuit et la lune n'apparaissait même pas. C'était un de ces soirs d'hiver, déprimant, qui ne donnait qu'une envie aux gens, celle de se glisser sous leurs couettes et de s'y cacher jusqu'à l'été.

Une jeune fille l'avait fait. Elle s'était glissée sous sa couette mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait mal, atrocement mal. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en essayant de s'apaiser mais toujours la douleur revenait. Alors doucement, elle se mit à pleurer dans un fol espoir de la faire partir. Elle serrait son coussin, fort pour se réconforter, seule dans le noir. Elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir très doucement, ni se fermer. Elle sentit juste un corps rentrer doucement dans son lit et deux bras étonnement chauds l'envelopper. Elle se retourna, non pas pour voir qui il était mais pour s'enfoncer plus dans ses bras, qu'elle avait reconnus. Elle se mit à sangloter alors qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Cela n'apaisait pas la jeune fille qui ne cessait de pleurer. Alors finalement, il se tut et la serra plus fort. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de se vider une bonne fois pour toute pour retrouver son si beau sourire. Il le fallait. Il y passerait la nuit peut-être mais demain, elle ne souffrirait plus, demain elle recommencerait à rire.

-Natsu… chuchota une voix

-Je suis là, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne partiras pas toi ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Je te le promets.

Ce n'était pas une promesse aisée à tenir et il en avait conscience. Il l'avait déjà faite et n'avait pu la respecter, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme, il était plus fort et, surtout, c'était Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'était pas sûr que lui-même le supporterait.

-Tout le monde s'en va ou meurt autour de moi…

-Je suis là, nous sommes là, à Fairy Tail, tous ensemble.

-Mais les autres…

-On ne choisit pas toujours de partir Lucy.

-Alors comment tu tiendras ta promesse ?

C'était une bonne question. Elle était trop intelligente parfois. Intelligente mais doucement naïve. Un besoin de la protéger et de la rassurer naquit dans le cœur du garçon.

-Tout simplement, en restant toujours avec toi. Comme ça, je suis sûr que rien ne me forcera à partir.

Elle serra les pans de son tee-shirt et enfouit sa tête dans son torse, comme pour mieux le retenir.

-Je t'aime.

Il sursauta presque mais la jeune femme s'endormit avant qu'il puisse demander plus d'explications. Un « Je t'aime » pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses : Tu es un super ami. Merci d'être là. Je tiens à toi. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je pense toujours à toi. Alors quel je t'aime était-ce ?

Il passa la nuit à se le demander tout en veillant sur son sommeil. Il lui caressait la joue ou les cheveux quand elle commençait à grimacer. Il lui avait même embrassé le front alors qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Le matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra directement le regard du jeune garçon et rougit. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se rendit compte qu'elle était collée à lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus mais il n'en fut rien. Elle resta dans la même position en silence. Puis elle murmura :

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Cela suffisait pour l'instant. Ils avaient le temps pour les questions, les interrogations, les doutes. Maintenant ils devaient profiter de ce calme durement acquis. Lucy cala sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon et passa une jambe entre celles du chasseur de dragons. Il rougit et ferma les yeux : il était fatigué. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

Ils profiteraient de ce moment de calme et le temps ferait le reste. Ils avaient le temps, le temps de s'aimer.

The End

* * *

Review ? :)


	2. A son retour à lui

Le temps de s'aimer

Une ombre ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et sauta avec aisance sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle semblait recourbée sur elle-même. Elle observa un instant la jeune femme dormir et s'avança vers elle. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa tête mais l'endormie ne réagit pas et resta sans bouger sur le dos. Sa respiration était si calme qu'on ne la percevait pratiquement pas. L'ombre baissa la tête et tomba par terre, à genoux.

Le bruit réveilla Lucy qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir Natsu agenouillé au bord de son lit. Elle aurait dû crier mais, au lieu de ça, elle fixa le jeune homme avec une grande tendresse. Elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux et il releva rapidement la tête vers elle. Il pleurait doucement, silencieusement, et elle en fut profondément perturbée. Elle se poussa plus au fond de son lit et ouvrit grand ses draps. Il s'y faufila sans hésitation et s'accrocha à elle. Il dut retenir des sanglots alors qu'elle se mit à lui caresser le dos, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le chasseur de dragon avait le nez collé dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ses bras étaient autour de sa taille et il la serrait si fort contre lui, que Lucy pensa qu'il pourrait la casser plutôt qu'au fait qu'ils étaient excessivement proches.

-Natsu… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sa voix était incroyablement basse et il serra fort les paupières. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de se rappeler. Sa gorge était nouée au possible. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser dans ses cheveux, cela l'apaisa. Son odeur l'enveloppait et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il eut des soubresauts et Lucie comprit qu'il sanglotait. Elle resserra sa prise autour de lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait envie de pleurer, juste de le sentir si mal, mais elle ravala ses larmes. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, c'était à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle essayait de ne pas montrer trop sa peur mais elle avait du mal, sa voix tremblait trop. Elle craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la Guilde ou à l'un de leurs amis. Cela ne pouvait qu'être ça, sinon pourquoi Natsu pleurerait-il ainsi ?

-FairyTail va bien.

Il parlait très doucement, ce qu'il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle posa délicatement sa main sous son menton et le lui releva pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il aurait aimé fuir son regard mais il ne pouvait pas. Dans ce dernier, il voyait une lueur déterminée et surtout, il avait une pensée qui le torturait, une pensée qui le maintenait éveillé depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il devait le dire, en parler. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça en tête.

-Tu es morte.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais il avait dit ça rapidement. Il avait jeté la phrase comme si elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle parut surprise puis elle baissa la tête et comprit. Elle remit sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant un instant, puis posa son front contre celui du Chasseur de Dragon, comme il avait fait pour elle.

-Tu nous as sauvés.

Son visage se ferma entièrement.

-Je ne l'ai pas sauvée, _elle_.

Il y eut un petit silence et la Constellationniste chassait avec douceur les larmes qui étaient sur les joues de Natsu.

-Elle était morte… Tu étais morte. Je… J'ai eu si mal….

Lucie savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais elle se sentit touchée malgré elle par cette phrase. Elle chercha la main du Mage dans son dos et la prit. Elle la déposa contre sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur.

-Tu vois. Je suis vivante. Je suis là avec toi. Tu ne connaîtras jamais plus cette douleur.

Elle ne le promit pas mais c'était parce qu'elle sentit un frisson monter en elle alors qu'il effleurait son décolleté puis la courbe de son cou avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Sa main termina sa course sur sa joue, rosée de gêne. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux surpris. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas quand elle vit son visage approcher, ni quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles se moulèrent l'une contre l'autre avec douceur tandis que Natsu refermait encore ses bras autour de Lucy qui se rendit réellement compte de leur proximité. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leurs poitrines se frôlaient. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Elle sentit son corps bouillant et mit cela sur le compte du Chasseur de Dragon. Elle sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche. Leur baiser devient plus fougueux, leurs corps se collaient naturellement l'un contre l'autre et les mains du jeune homme s'égarèrent sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et Natsu recula rapidement, en l'entendant. Elle voulut le retenir mais il était déjà hors du lit, debout. Il la fixait avec un air abasourdi. Elle se redressa sur le lit et voulut parler mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car sans un mot il partit comme il était venu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et caressa ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient réellement embrassés ? Elle referma les bras autour de son corps. Sans lui, elle avait horriblement froid.

* * *

Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps de relire et de corriger mais aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Merci encore !

Lula's Lullaby.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le temps de s'aimer

Lucy claqua la porte avec rage. Plue, à côté d'elle, sursauta. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta toute habillée sur le lit. Son esprit la rejoignit, elle le regarda et eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Plue.

Elle posa sa main sur la petite tête blanche.

-Mais c'est cet imbécile qui m'énerve ! Tu y crois toi, il rentre dans ma chambre en pleurant, je le réconforte, il m'embrasse, il part sans s'expliquer et après il m'ignore à la Guilde ?

Elle soupira et regarda son plafond.

-Tu crois que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? Qu'il s'en veut de s'être laissé aller ? C'est vrai que jusque-là, on a toujours été qu'amis mais j'ai souvent pensé que c'était plus que ça. Il m'a sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois. Il me réconforte toujours aussi. Depuis qu'il m'a rejoint à Fairy Tail, je lui ai toujours fait confiance et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Elle se déchaussa rapidement pour s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Son esprit toujours près d'elle, elle continua :

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a un moment, mais je n'avais pas envie de le dire à lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre, tu comprends. Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire ou de précipiter les choses. J'avais la conviction que tout se ferait naturellement. Mais après hier soir et aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas… Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi, je rêvais qu'il m'aimait… Tu crois que je me suis trompée ?

Plue la regarda avec un petit regard mignon et fit un « Plue » réconfortant. Elle lui sourit et le remercia de l'avoir écoutée puis le renvoya dans le monde des esprits. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, un air triste sur le visage, et ramena la couverture jusque sous son nez. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à son esprit mais elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle aurait dû dire tout ça : c'était à Natsu. Elle regarda la fenêtre de sa chambre et malgré le temps couvert décida de l'ouvrir. Après tout, il venait souvent la voir la nuit, peut-être qu'en la voyant ouverte, il comprendrait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Le froid pénétra l'appartement en peu de temps et elle s'entoura de sa couette. Elle s'endormit en pensant qu'elle aurait adoré s'endormir blottie contre la chaleur du Chasseur de Dragon.

Il n'était pas très tard quand un bruit la réveilla. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle murmura le prénom de celui qu'elle attendait. Elle n'entendit pas de réponse alors elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien là devant elle, avec un air gêné bien marqué sur sa figure : il avait même les joues un peu roses. Elle se doutait qu'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec la jeune femme : allait-elle le frapper, l'engueuler ou simplement le jeter dehors ? Pour être honnête, elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se dépêcha de s'exclamer :

-J'ai vu la fenêtre ouverte, je me suis dit que peut-être le glaçon ou Erza étaient venus t'emmerder.

Elle se redressa, s'assit dans son lit et se sentit rougir en répondant.

-Je l'ai laissé ouverte pour que tu viennes me voir.

Il eut l'air surpris mais il préféra regarder ailleurs. Il avait envie de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras, comme l'autre fois…

-Tu m'as ignorée aujourd'hui, à la Guilde.

Le ton de la jeune femme était accusateur, mécontent. Il le sentit mais il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que s'il ne s'était pas approché d'elle, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été trop tenté de l'embrasser encore. Que depuis qu'il s'était enfui, il n'arrêtait de penser à ça et de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Il ne savait pas le faire et elle, entre tous, aurait su le démasquer. Alors, il ne dit rien et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air totalement perdu.

Elle s'inquiétait de son absence de réponse. Elle murmura tout bas :

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Il ne dit rien, mais il rougissait à vue d'œil. En temps normal, elle aurait ri, mais là, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

-Tu regrettes ?

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard était intense et elle lut dans ses yeux toutes les choses qu'il ne savait pas ou qu'il n'osait pas dire. Elle se leva de son lit en ayant la chair de poule. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit face. Il la fixait toujours et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, appréciant sa chaleur. Il se colla contre sa main et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle frissonna et il le sentit. Il glissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, brisant leur contact visuel. Il força la barrière de sa bouche. Elle voulut le repousser mais il la serrait trop fort et elle lui mordit violement la lèvre. Il se recula précipitamment, posant sa main là où elle l'avait mordu, surpris, ne comprenant pas. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir mais elle lui attrapa la main.

Il releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée et la jeune femme en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais avec douceur cette fois. Ils ne se touchaient pas, à part leur main qui étaient liées. Elle dirigeait leur échange avec tendresse. Lui n'osait plus la toucher. Tout cela le rendait presque ému. Leurs bouches se frôlaient comme leurs corps. Dans la vie aussi, ils se tournaient autour sans jamais réellement s'approcher. Mais ce soir, ça ne leur suffisait plus.

Dans un élan de courage, il prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe dans sa main libre et accentua la pression sur sa bouche petit à petit. Elle se laissa faire tandis que sur son visage, sa main à lui se faisait caressante, elle s'accrochait à son cou. Alors que sa langue osa caresser les lèvres de Lucy et que sa main s'aventurait sur son dos dénudé en partie par son tee-shirt, elle rompit le baiser.

-Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, ce soir.

Il la regarda surpris. Y avait-il pensé ? Bien entendu que oui, il y avait pensé et il en avait envie. D'ordinaire, il n'écoutait que ses envies, estimant que la vie était courte mais il comprit sans poser la question pourquoi elle l'exhortait à la patiente. Tout simplement, parce qu'ils avaient le temps. Parce qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'elle comptait y rester longtemps. Il veillerait à ce que rien ne les sépare.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse dans son lit. Il les couvrit d'une couverture. Elle vient se coller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse alors qu'elle emmêlait leurs jambes. Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Elle frotta sa joue contre son torse et il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir tranquillement.

Ils n'avaient presque rien dit. Natsu n'avait pas dit un mot, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Lucy. Elle savait que les gestes du Chasseur de Dragon ne mentaient pas. Elle savait aussi qu'on ne lui avait pas enseigné les mots doux qu'on dit à une jeune femme mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'avec le jeune homme, les mots n'avaient que peu d'importance. Bien sûr, les gestes ne suffiraient pas toujours, mais aujourd'hui c'était largement suffisant.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, bien au chaud dans les bras de son Dragon.

* * *

Encore un grand merci à tous, je m'excuse d'avoir traîné à publier une suite que j'ai depuis un moment. Merci à ChaDarcy d'avoir pris le temps encore une fois de lire et de me corriger ! Un énorme bisous à vous tous.

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
